The New Pet
by slavetothebear
Summary: Confused Kagome tries to please her lover Inuyasha only to fail. Unbeknownst to her  things are about to change.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome stood their fidgeting with the hem of her green uniform skirt. Today was the first day of her freshman year of high school.

"Kagome," a girl who could have been her twin called out "mom told me you would be starting today. And since you're a freshman and I'm a junior it is my responsibility to show you around the school. It doesn't hurt that you're my cousin. By the way this is Inuyasha. Inuyasha's taking me to homecoming maybe he can find you a date." Kikyo, her cousin although identical in looks was a complete opposites. She was captain of the archery club, vice president of the school, and in dram club usually landing the star female roles. She was everything Kagome was not.

Kagome joined the archery club because of her family, but her passions took her to art, photography, poetry, and secretly music. Kagome had a very talented voice, but Kikyo was the family star, and she would always be in that shadow.

Two years latter when Kikyo and Inuyasha graduated, they broke up. Acculy Kikyo dropped him like a hot stone. She had planed to go to the states to study abroad. And told him that it wasn't fair for either of them to stay in a long distance relationship.

A year and a half latter while Kagome was working for a local ramen bar, she ran into Inuyasha literally. "Hey wentch watch where your go'n and bring me and the runt some food." She wiped around so fast ready to scold the jerk . . .

"Inu, Inuyasha, oh I'm so glad to see you. I'll bring the ramen right away. I'm off in a few, can I join you and your handsome friend."

"Keh, sure what ever." She got their bowls clocked off and sat down to reconnect with her friend. "So how long you been working here?"

"Bout six months, sorry about Ki. . . Um who's this?"

"This is Shippo, father says that he refuses to pay for any classes unless I do some kind of charity thing. So I opeded for the Big Brothers program. He's not so bad even if he is a runt."

"Yasha, that's no way to talk to a kid." She turned to Shippo and introduced herself. "Hi I'm Kagome, Kagome Hagrashi. Inuyasha and I use to go to school together. I know your name is Shippo, but how old are you?"

Shippo looked up at the girl with the piercing blue eyes and wondered how the idiot he got stuck with knew this angel. "I'm five miss." he shyly spoke out.

"So what are you two guys out doing today?" Shippo shrugged and Inuyasha stared blankly ahead devouring his ramen. "Humm, I was planning to go visit a friend who works at the zoo you wouldn't want to join me or anything would you?" Shippo's eyes lit up like new year's fire works.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! I'll be good I promises. Please can we go with miss Hagrashi."

"Runt, she anit noth'n special she's just Kagome, and OK just stop yell'n I'll take you."

It's been five years now since Inuyasha and Kagome reconnected. She graduated college top of her class majoring in media arts and advertisement. She received a job with Onigomo Industries in there marketing office. Inuyasha barely graduated and thanks to his father runs some unimportant part of Diyokia Corp.

Two weeks after their reunion Inu asked her out. She knew she was just a sergeant for Kikyo. But when your lonely you take what you can get. And at first he had been attentive and kind but soon she found herself even lonelier than before. She tried every thing to please him. His meals prepared and waiting for him. His clothing freshly laundered and pressed. Herself soft and demure ready for any and all of his carnal desires. And all the wile bringing in her own money her to pay for everything. He wanted, needed for nothing she would do and bring it all. Still he neglected her.

Today was his birthday so she had planed to get off work early to surprise him with all his favorite thing and do her best to please him. She had noticed that about a month prior he seamed to be becoming a little happier. She had thought that she had finally found a way to please him. But as she turned the key to her apartment she discovered furniture askew clothing littering the floor and soft moans and grunts coming from her bedroom. Upon further inspection as she crept to the door that was slightly open . There they were, her lover and her cousin.

Kikyo stood in leathers with five inch stilettos grinding into Inuyasha's groin. "You've been a naughty puppy" she twisted the boot a little harder. "You think you a filthy half breed have the right to touch me" she moved her foot. "Now come here clean my boots of your filth." Just then Kikyo noticed her timid little cousin. "Cousin, cousin dear" she shook her head. "Why have you so mistreated my pet." Inuyasha's eyes were locked on Kikyo. "Being a Hagrashi I had expected differently from you. . ." And then something clicked. "Kagome do you not wish to be in control? Oh how could I have not seen the signs." She looked down and tenderly stroked his face. "If only I had of know, how foolish of me. Cousin you need to be punished as well."


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome's eyes went wide "What?"

"Naraku this pathetic child is my cousin." Suddenly she wiped around and struck Inuyasha across the face. "Did I tell you to stop cleaning my boots? Now, now what to do with her? I think you should take her and teach her how to behave. That naughty naughty girl." there behind her stood a tall dark adonious. He had waist length black wavy hair, the oddest brown eyes that in the low light she could almost swear they were red. He had to be six-three maybe four. And the sculpted body of a male underwear model.

"As my mistress requests." his voice was like coffee dark and -. Kagomee turned to leave heart broken, confused, and slightly disturbed. She had been with Inu for 5 years and never knew this side of him. Her cousin, her older, sisterly cousin was in her bed room beating her lover and he seamed completely enamored. Finally there was the sex devil advancing on her. "Come to me." He ordered. She trembled as her knees went weak. He was in front of her "I said come to me girl. If you make me come and retrieve you, you will regret it." As if his words were magic she obeyed. He then wound around her like a hunter getting ready to devour it's prey. Kagome gulp in fear and something else. Was this truly what she had been desiring from Inuyasha. Someone to be forceful with her to make her fell desired. She looked to her lover with shame. "You. Will. Not. Look at or think of that dog while you please me. Unless you desire punishment. Furthermore you will disrobed immediately when I am here." He waited, she was dumb struck. "I will not repeat myself." Her sexy little red tank top was ripped to shreds. "Now finish." She pulled the rest of the remnants off her body then slid the white mini skirt down her hips and thighs, and dropped it to the floor then stepped clear of the ruined garment. She had dressed for Inuyasha putting on her sexiest outfit. And with that she turned to look at her lover. Kikiyou was seating up on her bed stroking Inu's mane as if he truly was a dog. Whispering in his ear and pointing at her. SMACK "I told you their would punishments for looking upon the dog while I was with you." A tear rolled down her cheek as she rubbed her abused bottom.


End file.
